Smarty
Smarty (originally named Smart**s in the credits) is the secondary antagonist of Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is the smart, humorous and wisecracking co-leader of the Toon Patrol. He is Judge Doom's second-in-command. He was voiced by David Lander, who later played Thumper in Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life. Background Physical Description Smarty is ranked a sergeant by Judge Doom. He has brown fur and wears a buttoned-up light pink double-breasted zoot suit jacket with a gold chain in the left pocket, white dress shirt with a hot pink bejeweled tie, matching hat, and spats on his feet. His weapon of choice is a revolver, though in the bar scene he is shown threatening Eddie with a switchblade. He does not appear to have a smoking addiction like Wheezy, but he does occasionally smoke cigars, as shown in his first appearance. Personality Though very sarcastic and contemptuous, Smarty is the straight-man of the group, possessing the most intelligence and self-control and the least "Toonish" attitude. While he is very antagonistic in the film, he seems to care about the other members of the Toon Patrol, being the first one to warn them about what will happen to them if they do not control their laughter. However, like them, he still enjoys a good laugh himself, though he still remains the most serious member, despite his occasional wisecracking. He commits frequent malapropisms, such as when he says that a tip on Roger's whereabouts has been "corrugated" ("corroborated") by several sources, ordering his henchmen to leave no stone "interned" ("unturned") when telling them to search Eddie's office for Roger, or when he asks Judge Doom if they should "disresemble" ("disassemble") the bar in search of Roger. Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Smarty is the secondary antagonist in the film. He is Judge Doom's second-in-command and the co leader of the Toon Patrol. He is the third weasel to die at the end of the film, though not by losing control of his laughter like the others. Upon pointing out a mistake with the lyrics in the song Eddie "entertains" the weasels with, Eddie kicks him in the crotch, sending him flying into the mixer on the Dip machine, where he dissolves and dies. His boss himself would meet this fate shortly afterwards. Disney Parks In the related ride Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, here referred to under the bowdlerized name Wise Guy, he can be heard at two points discussing his plans to get rid of Roger Rabbit, such as when Smarty orders Psycho to head to the Toontown Cab Co. to put Benny the Cab out of "contrition" ("commission") to stop Roger from leaving Toontown. Smarty also appears in the ride itself. Gallery Smarty 3.jpg|Smarty's evil glare. The Toon Patrol.jpg Toon Patrol Weasels.jpg|"Nah, Valiant's got him stashed somewhere." Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4897.jpg|"Hold it right here!" - Smarty holding a gun, and his evil glare. Smarty-weasel-pop-vinyl.jpg|Smarty Weasel Funko Pop Figure Trivia *Smarty is the only weasel whose soul never appeared. This is because it is natural that when a toon dies in slapstick cartoons, their ghost would appear, but a toon getting "dipped" would cause them to die the normal way, without a visible spirit, because all their paint would be lost, including that of a toon ghost. Otherwise, the ghosts of Judge Doom and the Toon Shoe would have also appeared when they were dipped. *At one point in the movie, Smarty warned the other weasels that they could die laughing as a way to get them to stop. Aptly enough, this is exactly how Stupid, Wheezy, Greasy, and Psycho end up dying, though not Smarty himself. *Despite Smarty's high intelligence, he commits malapropisms five times in the film and once on the ride. He either may not care or does not notice his misuse of words or such usage was typical for gangsters of their period. He attempts to impress others with an "air of education", as few would actually know the proper words either. *Smarty has the most dialogue of all the weasels. *When Smarty and the rest of the Toon Patrol are chasing Eddie and Roger (who are driving in Benny the Cab), he says "I'm gonna ram him!". He references a line Biff Tannen said in Back to the Future (another film directed by Robert Zemeckis). Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Nameless Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Mobsters Category:Fighter Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Lawful Evil